Private
by fAlLeN.aNgEl.2006
Summary: While on a trip to Hawaii, the East High Gang encounter a lot of adventures. Mainly couple news. Boys try to break everyone up. Unfortunately, the girls fall for almost every local Hawaiian boy. What happens when the boys go to drastic measures to stop al
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** While on a trip to Hawaii, the East High Gang encounter a lot of adventures. Mainly couple news. Boys try to break everyone up. Unfortunately, the girls fall for almost every local Hawaiian boy. What happens when the boys go to drastic measures to stop all of this?

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS! SO DON'T SUE ME!

**Pairings:** Troy/Gabriella; Ryan/Kelsi; Zeke/Sharpay; Chad/Taylor; OC/Gabriella; OC/Kelsi; OC/Sharpay; OC/Taylor; Troy/OC; Ryan/OC; Zeke/OC; Chad/OC; Jason/OC.

_Chapter 1: "The News"_

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow. Things at East High have changed. Everyone, meaning cliques, is hanging out. Jocks are talking to 'Nerds', Geeks are talking to Skaters, Punks are hanging out with Goths. It's all amazing. Different than how it first was. It's mainly happened because of me and Troy. If we hadn't tried out for Twinkle Towne, none of this would have happened. _

_Let me go back to the beginning. Well, not the VERY beginning, but to when I moved to East High._

_Like you all know, my mom got transferred to Albuquerque for her job. It was hard, moving to a new school, but it was fun. I thought I could make new friends, but I was wrong there. Anyways, before moving to Albuquerque, we went to Salt Lake City, Utah for a New Year's Eve party. Of course, me, being the shy girl, I was reading. Then, a spotlight hit me and I was dragged onto stage by the emcee. A cute boy was also pushed up onto the stage. Before the song started, the emcee told us we would probably thank him one day… or not. Which at first, I didn't thank him for interrupting my book. But now, I do. _

_Troy, the boy, and I sang 'Start of Something New'. You wanna know what he looks like? Okay. He has shaggy brown hair. No, not Bo Bice shaggy, but more of an Orlando Bloom shaggy. Just shorter. He has GORGEOUS blue eyes that are always calm. But what got me the most was his voice. There was something about it that made me know that I'd be alright. I don't know what it was, but I immediately relaxed a bit, but not enough to stop hugging myself. After singing the song, we went outside the lodge. It had just started snowing lightly and it was five minutes until the New Year. _

_We added our numbers into each other's phone and took each other's picture. After it struck midnight, however, I had to go find my mom and sister. So, I explained and he said he should do the same after putting is phone up, but before he could ask me another question, I left. I hated to, I really did, but I really needed to find my mom and sister. _

_So, after a while of walking and searching, I finally found them and we boarded the plane that night to New Mexico. Two weeks later, I stood in the East High entrance hall. Scared half to death, I stayed close to my mom. By the quietness of the hallways, I figured first period had already started. _

_After a not so helpful talk with the Principal, I hugged my mom one last time and headed up the stairs to the Drama Classroom. Just my luck that my first class was up a bunch of stairs. Anyway, as I walked in the classroom, I noticed that class hadn't yet started and the teacher was sitting in a comfortable looking chair sipping coffee and reading the morning paper (I think). Since she wasn't doing anything, I walked up and introduced myself. She told me to take a seat anywhere, so I just walked to the back of the classroom, right in front of Troy. Well, I didn't know it was him at first. The next thing I know is I'm sitting there, behind a girl arguing with a boy who was talking to Troy. Or the really cute boy in the class. Next to me was a blonde girl instructing her brother to fix his shirt and hat. _

_Paying no attention to them, I just shrunk away from the room. Until my cell phone started ringing, of course. I quickly took it out of my purse to see who it was. A familiar face popped up on my screen. Troy. Mrs. Darbus, the teacher, then said something about Cell phones and the next thing I know, I have detention. _

_After class, Troy walked out with the bushy-haired boy, but shrunk back and waited for me. I was surprised as he was, so I explained my situation. Thankfully, we were both freshman, considering I skipped eighth grade. We instantly became friends, and two days later, we're singing a song wrote by the play writer of Twinkle Towne and getting invited to callbacks, which made Sharpay and Ryan, the twins, mad. _

_They were so mad, they lied to Mrs. Darbus and had the Callbacks scheduled a day later. The same day as the school decathlon and basketball regional. We, as in the basketball team, Taylor and I came up with a plan so Troy and I could audition. Our plan worked, but we were a little late. Sharpay and Ryan however were a little mad at us. Not a little… a LOT mad at us. They eventually got over it though. _

_To sum it up, Troy and I was Arnold and Minnie in Twinkle Towne, Sharpay and everyone became friends, and the High School life was at peace. _

_That, however, was one year ago. Of course, Troy and I started going out, and have been ever since. Sharpay took me on a shopping spree, giving me $1,000 to spend on new clothes, a manicure, pedicure, and extensions. _

_Now, I'm sitting in Troy's truck, writing all of this down on the way to school. Sharpay took me out last night, giving me another $1,000 to spend on new clothes. At the moment, I'm wearing a pair of Unionbay Patch-pocket jeans, a black Vassarette bra that has a strap showing under an Off-the-shoulder tee by Younique. I'm also wearing a pearl choker and skull vans slip-ons. The cutest part of my outfit is my shoes. They're so… unlike me. Or so Troy said as he walked me to his car. _

_Oh, we're at school. I heard that Sharpay had some important news to tell us, so I'll write what it is in here later! _

_Love, _

_Gabi_

Closing her diary, Gabriella looked at Troy. "I never thought that I'd see this school again." She said. Sighing, she looked out at East High. Her brown hair was curled, like always, but half of it was up in a black ribbon, matching her clothes.

Feeling something grab her hand, she smiled and looked at Troy. "Hey, we've brought some great things to East High. And why do you think that?" he asked kissing her hand.

Shrugging, Gabi leaned against him (she was sitting in the middle seat) and closed her eyes. "I know that. We would be shunned out of our groups if we didn't do anything," she said. "My mom got another job offer over the summer."

Troy's eyes bulged out of his head. "WHAT?" he asked, slamming on the brakes, making Gabriella lurch out of her position, nearly out the window. Closing his eyes, Troy sighed and parked the car in the parking lot before turning to look at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. She knew that I wanted to stay here, so I didn't bother telling anyone. My sister didn't even know." Gabi explained. Eyes filling up with tears, she grabbed her bag, opened the door, and ran into the building, not even bothering to say hi to Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

Looking around, Troy hopped out of his car. Getting his back out of the back, he sighed and took off after Gabriella. Stopping at the three girls, he cleared his throat. "Have you seen Gabi?" he asked seriously.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were shocked to see Gabi going into school without Troy. When she ran by, they stopped talking, even though they could tell something was going on. Sharpay was the one to speak first. "We'll only tell you if you tell us what you did to her." She said venomously.

Taylor and Kelsi nodded their agreement.

With a sigh, the brunette gave in. "Okay. Well, obviously, we were on the way to school, she was writing in her diary, mumbling-" Sharpay cut him off.

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT PART, IDIOT!" she yelled.

Gulping, he laughed nervously. "Um, of course you don't." he said scratching the back of his neck. Letting out a quick cough, he leaned against the wall, thinking of how to say this to his girlfriend's three best friends.

_Flashback:_

_Closing her diary, Gabriella looked at Troy. "I never thought that I'd see this school again." She said. Sighing, she looked out at East High. Her brown hair was curled, like always, but half of it was up in a black ribbon, matching her clothes. _

_Feeling something grab her hand, she smiled and looked at Troy. "Hey, we've brought some great things to East High. And why do you think that?" he asked kissing her hand. _

_Shrugging, Gabi leaned against him (she was sitting in the middle seat) and closed her eyes. "I know that. We would be shunned out of our groups if we didn't do anything," she said. "My mom got another job offer over the summer." _

_Troy's eyes bulged out of his head. "WHAT?" he asked, slamming on the brakes, making Gabriella lurch out of her position, nearly out the window. Closing his eyes, Troy sighed and parked the car in the parking lot before turning to look at Gabriella. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. She knew that I wanted to stay here, so I didn't bother telling anyone. My sister didn't even know." Gabi explained. Eyes filling up with tears, she grabbed her bag, opened the door, and ran into the building, not even bothering to say hi to Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. _

_End Flashback_

Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay stood in completely shock. This time, Taylor spoke up. "Nice going lunk-head basketball man!" she said hitting him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing his now sore arm.

Kelsi and Sharpay snapped out of their shock after Taylor hit Troy. When he asked what it was for, all three girls nodded at each other, which Troy took as a sign to move but didn't, they all hit him. Sharpay hit in the back of the head, Taylor and Kelsi on both arms.

"That's for being stupid!" Sharpay yelled.

"That's for being mean!" shouted Taylor.

Kelsi yelled, "Idiot!"

So, they left Troy with a sore head and two sore arms. He heard a familiar voice talking to Taylor. Chad, he thought. He'll help. WRONG!

Walking over to his friend, he smiled slightly when Taylor glared him down. Kelsi did the same, only she was standing by Jason, not Chad. "Um, hey Chad. How was your Christmas break?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Taylor looked at Sharpay and Kelsi to see if they were listening to him. Getting a familiar glint in her eyes, Taylor cleared her throat and looked directly at Troy before turning her brown eyes back to Sharpay. "So, Sharpay, have you seen Gabi? She's normally here by now." She said. It took all she had not to stare at Troy as she said this. Thankfully, her boyfriend wasn't as dense as she thought and completely ignored Troy's question, but immediately jumped on Gabi.

"Yeah, where is she? Doesn't she normally ride with you, Troy?" Chad asked glancing around. The rest of the team must have noticed too.

Troy gulped, knowing what was going on. "Um, yeah, she did. But she told me she had some-" He was cut off. _Man that's getting annoying!_

"I'm right here." Gabriella said, making everyone turn.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay ran over to her.

"I love your outfit." Sharpay commented, earning a small smile from Gabi.

"You okay?" Taylor whispered.

Gabi just nodded.

Kelsi sighed. "Well, I'm glad you are. Tell us what happened later, okay?" she said.

With another small smile and nod, Gabriella looked at the rest of the team, ignoring Troy. "Hey guys. I had to go do some extra homework." She explained. _They aren't going to believe you._ She thought to herself.

Troy smiled in relief that she was okay, but her eyes were red and puffy. Noticing how she ignored him, he knew she was mad. _Gabriella, I'm sorry._ He thought.

Chad, who wasn't all that dense, noticed the tension between his two friends. He looked at Taylor, confused, but she only shook her head in a sign she'd tell him later. Turning his gaze back on the two in front of him, he sighed. "Troy, I'll see you in homeroom. Right now, I have a few minutes and I'm gonna find out what my girl did over break." He said. This comment earned 'awwws' from Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Chad!" Taylor said wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. The two walked off together, while Jason and Zeke remained. The rest of the team seemed to have drifted away and mingled with a few people that had just gotten here.

Zeke walked over to Sharpay and pulled something out of his bag. A bag of cookies. "I hope you like these. I made them myself, of course." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

A smile tugged on Sharpay's lips as she took the bag and placed them in her really huge Abercrombie bag before wrapping an arm around his waist and walking off the same direction as Taylor and Chad. "Thank you, Zeke." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

Jason and Kelsi sighed. A blonde jumping right in front of her knocked Kelsi out of her trance. "Ryan!" she said hugging him tightly.

Jason now looked left out. "I feel so alone." He said with a sigh. Shrugging, he walked over to the basketball court and started shooting hoops with Troy.

Ryan smiled and picked Kelsi up, twirling her around. "Hey." He said kissing her softly. "How was your break?" Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he walked over to Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Troy walked in the same direction, but ignored all of his friends and went off to find Gabi before homeroom.

Sharpay, seeing Troy and how angry he was, was scared. Troy hadn't been that mad since he'd found out she was going out with a dude named Darren after he'd asked her out. Gulping slightly, she excused herself to the bathroom and followed Troy into the building. A sigh escaped her pink tinted lips as she wound up next to the Drama Class.

Troy, being his skillful self (haha... yea, right), heard someone singing up at the Drama class. He knew that voice. Calming himself down a bit, he walked slowly into the room.

Gabi, after running into the school, she ran into the Drama class. Not knowing why, Gabriella began singing Before He Cheats without any music.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  _

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Sharpay had come out of hiding as her friend started singing. Was she breaking up with Troy? Why her life was always filled with Drama, she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Uh-oh!_

Gabriella was so caught up with her song, that she didn't even notice Troy and Sharpay in the room. She was so caught up in her song and own little world, that nothing seemed to be able to get her out of her trance. Nothing except someone softly singing, "Breaking Free," and even then she began singing along.

**(A/N: Okay, for this, I'm doing the whole song. Gabi will be in bold, Troy will be normal writing, and both are going to be all three.)**

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

**If we're trying  
So we're breaking free**

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
**Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts**  
**But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe**

We're breakin' free**We're soarin'**Flyin' **There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
**  
If we're trying **Yeah, we're breaking free**

Oh, we're breakin' free**Ohhhh  
**  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

**Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
**   
**Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
**  
We're breakin' free  
**We're soarin'**  
Flyin' **There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
**  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free**Ohhhh runnin'**Climbin'  
To get to that place **To be all that we can be**Now's the time**So we're breaking free**We're breaking free**Ohhh , yeah  
**More than hope  
More than faith**This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
****We see it comin'  
**

_More than you  
More than me  
**Not a want, but a need  
**  
**Both of us breakin' free**_

**Soarin' **  


_Flyin'  
_

_**There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
**_

_Yeah we're breaking free  
**Breaking free  
**_

_**Were runnin'**   
Ohhhh, climbin'  
_

_**To get to the place  
To be all that we can be**  
_

_**Now's the time**  
Now's the time  
**So** **we're breaking free**  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
**Ohhhh****You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are**_

Her voice caught in her breath as tears came to her eyes. Turning around Gabriella ran to Troy. Tears flowed out of her eyes and onto his shoulder as she jumped into his arms, kissing him rather passionately.

It took a while, but Gabi eventually noticed Sharpay. Moving away from Troy, the gorgeous brunette walked over to the still shocked blonde who had started texting Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and everyone else in the gang.

Smirking, Gabi tapped Sharpay on the shoulder then motioned for Troy to hide while she bolted behind the door. She rolled her eyes as Troy ducked behind Mrs. Darbus' chair. Watching Sharpay look fearfully around, Gabriella had tears streaming down her cheeks again as she laughed silently. As Sharpay finished up her messages, Gabriella looked around and noticed Troy had put on Mrs. Darbus' glasses and found a blonde wig along with the other crazy stuff their drama teacher wears. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Troy confused. Seeing him motioning to shut the door, she finally understood and shut the door with a light, _click!_

_What was that?_ Sharpay thought to herself. Smoothing her jacket off, she fixed her blonde hair, which was half up and lightly curled. Well, curled enough to give her the preppy bounce it had before Troy and Gabi happened. Hearing something behind her, she came face to face with a Darbus look alike. "Um, Mrs. Darbus…" she stuttered.

Troy kept a straight face while taking his voice a little high-pitched. This was too good. "Miss Evans! Is that a cell phone I see?" he, er, 'she' asked. Placing his hands on his hips, he tapped his foot impatiently. Glancing over at Gabriella, he almost wasn't able to keep his look as she was clutching her stomach, dying with laughter. _Great,_ he thought, _I'm gonna kill my girlfriend by impersonating Darbus. _

Eyes wide with fear, trembling hands held out her phone to Mrs. Darbus. "Yes mam." She said in a slightly trembling voice. What she didn't notice though, was Ryan walking in and Gabriella slapping him to keep him quiet. "I'm not going to have detention again, am I?"

Troy, er, Mrs. Darbus, started thinking. It would be hilarious if she ended up getting detention for a stupid prank, but he deduced that she'd probably rat him out too. Shrugging, he figured that they'd all get Detention anyway, so it wouldn't hurt anything. "Yes, I'm afraid you are." He said snatching the cell phone out of her hands. It unexpectedly began ringing. Sharpay dodged for it, but Troy had already pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"M-M-Mrs. Darbus?" came Chad's frightened voice.

"No, it's Barney." He said, a little too sarcastically.

"Really?" Chad sounded as if he were in awe.

Sharpay however, didn't notice his tone change, something Troy was thankful for. "Mr. Danforth, may I ask why you are calling?" he asked.

Chad's voice started shaking. After realizing it wasn't Mrs. Darbus from the sarcastic tone he knew all too well, he started laughing. "Heya Troy. I'll let you explain later. I know it has something to do with Gabi and Sharpay." He said still laughing. "But yeah, I need Sharpay out here as soon as possible. Take a few pictures of her face when she finds out it's you." And with that, he was off.

Rolling his eyes, Troy motioned to Gabi to turn the lights on, but not before pressing the record button on Sharpay's phone. Returning his voice to normal, he cleared his voice and nodded to tell Gabi to flip the lights on. "Welcome to the first episode of: Let's freak Sharpay out! I'm your host, the one and only, Troy Bolton!" he said into the camera. Ryan and Gabi applauded. "Now, for all of you viewers out there, I'm so sorry you couldn't see the whole thing. You're only going to get her reaction. This may get violent, so I'm going to hand the camera over to my gorgeous girlfriend, Gabriella Montez!" More applause, but only from Ryan. "Wave to the camera Gabi!" he told her. Gabi just giggled and waved shyly. She took the camera from Troy and turned it on Sharpay, who was still blinking in confusion. Gabriella just shook her head and laughed again. Turning the camera on Troy, she zoomed in a bit. "Well, Sharpay, wave to your fans. You're soon going to be on national TV!" He took his disguise off and burst out laughing at the look on Sharpay's face, which Gabriella immediately zoomed out to see. The look on Sharpay's face was so hilarious, that it almost made her drop the phone from doubling over with laughter, causing Ryan to steady her. "You know what I have to say, Troy," she said with a joking cold voice, "I say, YOU'RE SO FREAKIN DEAD!" And with that, they ran around the room and out into the hall all the way outside while everybody laughed.

Ryan yelled cut and Gabi stopped recording, watching the whole thing over again. "That…was…hilarious!" she managed to get out between laughs.

Sharpay, realizing that she was being laughed at, finally jumped on Troy's back, beating him in the shoulders while screaming, "Troy David Bolton! That was mean! And to think, I actually HAVE to go to detention thanks to you!"

Chad and the rest of the gang walked over to Gabi, watching her for a moment before saying something.

"Um, Gabi?" Chad asked. "Mind showing us the vid?"

Gabi nodded and handed the phone over to the bushy haired boy.

All the gang crowded around to watch. In moments, they were doubled over in laughter. Chad and Taylor were clutching onto each other for dear life while everyone else fell to the ground.

Finally regaining their composure, Sharpay and Troy walked back over to their friends, confused as to why they were all laughing hysterically. "What's so funny guys?" Sharpay asked picking her phone up. Glancing at the screen, she realized that Troy had been recording the scene in the classroom. Seeing her face, she too started laughing, causing a few teaches to come over and investigate. Namely, Mrs. Darbus.

"My! What on earth has happened over here?" she asked in her rather annoying voice.

Everyone immediately stopped and fixed their hair, clothing, and the girls fixed their make-up. A few people wiped the tears off their cheeks. Gabi decided to speak up. "Oh, we were just messing around at my house over the weekend and Troy, Sharpay, and I recorded it on her phone. Well, not the whole thing, but her reaction." She lied smoothly.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Ryan, Chad, Troy, Jason, and the a few onlookers looked shocked. Gabriella Montez? Lying to a teacher? Never. A few murmurs surfed through the crowd like a newly developed wave, though a glare from everyone in the gang, the harshest ones from Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor. "There's no longer a show here people. Go to homeroom." Sharpay announced, standing on the fountains side.

When no one moved, Troy stood next to her, helping Gabi up. "NOW!" the three shouted. In an instant, the students of East High scattered.

For the first time in history, the Drama club and Jocks ruled the school. Together. They were now one huge clique. At that exact moment, the warning bell rang for homeroom. The gang gathered their things and matched up with their respective partner. Troy with Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, Ryan with Kelsi, and Jason had asked some girl, Regina, out, so they walked behind everyone else. The boys wrapped an arm around their girlfriends' shoulders as the girls wrapped their arms around the boys' waists. Noticing the popular people moving, the other kids stopped bustling to watch them enter the building.

Anyone who was in the way of the group was immediately knocked over or pushed rather hardly into a wall, pole, or locker. Since they had already gotten their books, the gang lingered outside of the Drama classroom, remembering the earlier incident. Sharpay had touched up Gabi, Tay, and Kelsie's make-up, adding a bit of bronzer to all three girls' faces and more lip gloss than normal. The boys didn't mind though.

Seconds before the bell rang, the five couples walked in first, making everyone behind them late on the first day of school. A satisfied smirk ran over the gang's mouths as Darbus handed out detentions.

"Well, we will be having a new Winter Musicale. I've decided to change it to Phantom of the Opera. More information will be giving out tomorrow, if everyone is able to get here on time. For those of you serving detention, it is during your free period today. We will be cleaning the auditorium before auditions are held in three days." She said. Just as she had finished, the bell rang, signaling lunch time.

Sitting at their usual table, the gang noticed Principal Matsui on a stage they hadn't noticed until now. Troy was about to say something, but noticed their principal starting to speak.

"Welcome back to East High!" he said. Many cheers erupted from the spacious cafeteria. Holding his hand up for silence, he continued. "Now, the school board and I have decided that more people need to be active in finding their talents. I bet a lot of you are wondering why this stage is up here. Well, we're going to allow people to sign up for the so called talent show, while everyone watches. You may sign up more than once. In a group, two people, or solo. But please, limit the amount in a group to at least 10 people. We need to be able to move on here as well. If you plan to sign up, you can hook your CD player, MP3 Player, or Ipod up to the radio here to sing or dance." More applause. "If this works well, we'll do this for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow. Teachers will come around if you want to keep going with your education. The only way we'll keep this is if a lot of people sign up."

Troy and Gabi immediately stood up. Walking over to the principal, Troy cleared his throat. "Uh, Principal Matsui, I was wondering if I could sing a song by myself then Gabi and I could sing together?" he asked.

A smiled appeared on the principal's face as he held the mike out to Troy. "Of course Mr. Bolton. Do you have a CD? Ipod? MP3 Player?" he questioned the boy as he nodded.

Fishing his Ipod out of his pocket, he scrolled for the perfect song. After finding it, he hooked it up to the sound system off the stage and pressed play.

**(A/N: What could the song be? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! And I'll have the news coming up soon! I promise. When I get to writing, I can't find a good place to stop, so I go for a small cliff. Not too big, but no one but me knows the song they're going to sing! insert evil laugh here)**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy cleared his throat. He looked at Gabriella, trying to catch her eye as the song began.

_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

The whole time he sang, his eyes were connected with Gabriella's. Afraid that if he broke the connection, she would flee the cafeteria. Yes, he and Gabi were back on good terms, but it was still slightly awkward.

After he was done, the whole cafeteria was silent for a long while before erupting into applause, plenty of the girls gave a chorus of, 'Awwws'. Troy just shot a glare to everyone, but it didn't matter. Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Regina, Ryan, Kelsi and Gabriella stood in complete shock.

_Was that song for ME?_ Gabriella asked herself, eyes wide with shock. All she could do was lean on the wall for support. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi shot a look at Troy, even though the two had made up. It didn't help embarrassing somebody like that in front of the entire school.

Sharpay looked over to Gabriella. "You okay, Gabi" she asked her friend quietly.

Gabriella, however, had a different plan. Regaining her composure, she nodded her head at Sharpay, an angry gleam in her normally happy brown eyes. Fixing her skirt and shirt, she marched up onto the stage and slapped Troy. Hard on the face. Everyone grew deathly silent as she marched up to the microphone. Tears shone in her eyes as she started talking. "Troy David Bolton! How DARE you! How DARE you come in here and think you can win me back over with a song! Especially after you cheated on me with some GIRL from California!" she shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the spacious cafeteria. "You don't know what it's like, Troy. You can't go telling me you love me then hook up with some… tramp from California. Preferably, my COUSIN! When you see me in the halls, don't look at me, when you see me in class, don't think about me, and don't try and talk to me anymore. Let's just get our duet over with!"

Her tears were now flowing down her face, messing her flawless make-up up. "Umm… after I freshen up." She added running off the stage towards the bathroom. Kelsi, Sharpay, Regina, and Taylor shot a glare towards Troy and ran off after Gabi.

He hung his head in shame. All the boys in the gang stood, mouths open. Troy Bolton, basketball superstar, had CHEATED on Gabriella 'sweetest girl alive' Montez? It was too hard to believe. And they wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't yelled it out to the whole school.

Blushing furiously, Troy looked out at the audience. What had changed Gabriella? She was perfectly fine just a second ago in the classroom! What is up with this freakin school? He thought. Rolling his eyes, Troy jumped off the stage and made to run after Gabriella, but was stopped by Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan.

"Dude," Chad said, "What did you do to her?" His once warm, happy brown eyes were now cold, and protective.

"I-I don't know." Troy stammered back. He turned his gaze towards the floor, filled with hurt and embarrassment.

Zeke shook his head and glanced at his three friends. "Guys, let's get out of here, go check on Gabi." He suggested, knowing Chad and his temper.

Chad made to protest, but Zeke and Jason grabbed his arms, while a glare from Ryan told him better. "Later." He muttered under his breath before stalking out of the cafeteria, leaving a hurt Troy and a stunned East High population, faculty included, behind.

In moments, Troy was bombarded with questions. Shouts of, "What's wrong?" and "Troy I love you!" could be heard throughout the cafeteria as Troy quickly ran out as well. Once he knew he was safe, he collapsed into tears. "Gabriella, please tell me what the hell I did to you!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Let's see, you cheat on me, then you lie to me about it, and you show no sympathy for me. Does that clear it up for you, basketball man?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

Turning around, Troy saw Gabriella, accompanied by Sharpay, Kelsi, Regina, and Taylor, all of whom were glaring at him. "I deserve that." He said quietly. "Look, the freakin cheerleader literally THREW herself at me! I was drunk! I had absolutely NO clue she was going to try and do what she did!" He quickly walked over to her, but she stepped back into the little square her friends had made.

"Don't you dare try and come close to me." She said harshly. Gabriella was one to never get a cold, threatening tone, which shocked Troy. "Just- just leave me alone, Troy. Give me some space." Gabi looked at him, sorrow apparent in her eyes. Her usually curly hair was now up in a ponytail, making her appearance slightly disheveled. It looked as if she had made herself sick.

Her words stung Troy as if he had been ran over by three trucks plus a train. "Gabi, I-" Sharpay immediately cut her off.

"Look, she doesn't want you around," She said. Taylor then cut in.

"Which means don't try to sing with her," Taylor added.

Kelsi spoke up. "Don't look at her in class,"

When everyone looked at Regina, the blonde smirked. "And don't even think about talking to her for a long time Bolton. Get the picture?"

Their speech efficiency startled the shaggy blonde headed boy. As if it was practiced. "But-"

Gabriella nodded to her friends who stepped aside, letting her pass. "Save it, Bolton. You have your own place, and I have mine. Leave me alone and find some other girl you can hurt." She said. Glancing to her friends, she smiled slightly, before turning her gaze back to Troy, immediately changing her overall attitude. Her eyes glazed over before returning to hate and despise.

Troy stood, completely shocked. "Gabi, I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Bolton," Gabriella said harshly, cutting the boy off. "I never want to talk to you again. I will have my schedule changed, and I will not sit by you anymore at lunch. I don't want to have to look at you, not even on campus. Don't bother calling me, as I will ignore you. Don't try and have my friends act as messengers, because you know them. They won't do it. All the basketball guys treat me as a sister. And no brother wants their sister to be hurt, so don't be surprised if they don't talk to you. Your father even started treating me like a daughter. He won't be too happy, will he? And your mother will be devastated. Wow, looks like you made quite an accomplishment, Bolton. Ruining everyone's lives on the first day. New Record." An eye roll escaped her brown eyes as she turned and strutted away from a very sad, embarrassed Troy Bolton.

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Regina smirked before walking after their friend. Well, except for Regina. "Way to go Troy. You ruined a life again. Just like the summer. Ring a bell?" she asked him, flipping her hair behind her shoulders before turning around and walking away.

Troy's mouth dropped open.

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm mean, but some stuff in Real Life happened and I decided to change it up a bit. Troy and Gabi WILL get back together! Don't doubt that! And I gave too MUCH foreshadowing on that. I know ya'll can guess what happened, but maybe not. I just now started on the fourth chapter! I still have to finish my third chapter for my Harry Potter fanfic, as a few stories have inspired me to write something. R&R! I use a lot of time up to write this, so I want some reviews! If I don't get reviews, I'll stop, as it makes me feel like my writing is horrible! So please give me some requests! I may be able to work them into the storyline! You never know! All other fics and real life events affect it.**


End file.
